


Between Takes

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: David lets Georgia borrow his famous coat. Based on a Tumblr post you will find the link to in the notes at the beginning of the fic.





	Between Takes

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction. However, it is based on the Tumblr post found here: http://whatisthepointofyouhardy.tumblr.com/post/160887161426/it-was-winter-in-cardiff-when-we-filmed-and-i-was  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Georgia shivered and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. She was only wearing a t-shirt and trousers, which did not provide sufficient protection against the Cardiff winter air.

David looked at her in concern. “Georgia, would you like to wear my coat?” he asked, already pulling an arm out of a sleeve.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine,” she replied quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. “You have goosebumps,” he observed, “Take my coat. I insist.” He shrugged the brown coat the rest of the way off and held it out and open for her.

She hesitantly backed into the coat and allowed him to help her into it. The coat was already warm from his body, and she wrapped it tightly around herself. It was a bit long on her, but it would do. “Thank you,” she smiled.

“Any time. Well, not any time, because I do need to wear it during takes, but, you know, between takes and whatnot—“

“You’re rambling, just like the Doctor,” she laughed.

“I swear I don’t do it nearly as much as he does,” he said in defense.

“Right,” she drew out, “I’m going to go grab some water. Do you want anything?”

“Nah, but I’ll go with you. Or I can grab yours for you, if you’d like?”

“You are too sweet.”

David tugged at his ear and grinned.

“Whoa!” Georgia shouted as she tripped.

David rushed to her side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I didn’t notice my lace was untied.” She bent down to tie her lace.

RIIIIIPPPP…

Georgia’s eyes widened. “David, please tell me the coat did not just rip.”

“Uh, I could, but I’d be lying.”

“Shoot. This is embarrassing. And wardrobe is going to kill me. And please don’t be mad, David.”

“Oh, it’s just a coat. There’s a spare in my trailer,” he reassured her.

Georgia stood up and grinned at David. She began to laugh. “I can’t believe I did this! I mean, you’re so tall and have never ripped this coat, but little me destroyed it!”

David chuckled. “It is quite funny. Come on, let’s grab the spare coat for me and a sweater for you from my trailer.” He casually put an arm around her shoulder. They dropped off the ripped coat at wardrobe without incident (well, the crew had a good laugh, but they weren’t upset) and headed to his trailer.

 

 


End file.
